The Wizard and The Miracle of Avalon
by Purple Canadian Pancakes
Summary: Once there was a Prince, the name of this Prince was Alfred. He was known throughout the land as 'The Miracle Child'. He was known as such for the story of how his kingdom came to be and how the all powerful wizard did not kill him when he had the chance. But he took something more important...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The wizards name was Alistair. He wanted to rule over the kingdom and as you hear in every fairy tail he did not succeed. Unknown to the kingdom of Avalon, whom were celebrating the win against the wizard, Alistair was planing something horrid. Something that would ruin the life of little Prince Alfred, and his young friend Arthur.

Neither knew what was to come the night Arthur turned 12 years of age. Alfred had taken his best friend out to the garden to smell the roses and watch the sunset. Arthur loved to watch the sunset. And no matter how many times their parents told them to come in they would ask for five more minutes. Just to finish the sunset.

They heard a scream and they turned to see Arthur's mother running towards them screaming for them to run and get away from there. Alfred got up and started running, Arthur right behind him.

Or... so he thought until he heard the most awful thing.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed as Alistair grabbed him pulling him into the forbidden forest.

 **A/N**

 **You'll never guess where I got this idea... It was for school, although this one'll be a longer one. I plan for this fic to go on for a while and if you guys'll follow/fave and leave comments that would help me a lot.**

 **I love positive feedback but a bit of creative criticism never hurt anyone, right? So with that outa the way please don't hurt me for this.**

 **It might end being an Us/Uk but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think and I'll continue to write for your enjoyment (if you enjoy this that is)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**_

Arthur was brought far into the forest, not knowing what was going to become of him. He begged Alistair to take him back but all the man said was 'You'll do. You'll do' in a thick accent.

He was brought to a little hut that was much bigger on the inside.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked with a horse voice and tears running down his face. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"You'll see." The man said as he put Arthur on a bed. "You will not remember your life before tonight, and instead... Well I shouldn't tell you."

Aruthr shrunk into himself 'I knew it, he's gonna eat me'. He took this time to look around the cabbin.

True to the words before, it was larger on the inside. There was a kitchen in one corner, a little wooden table next to it with a single chair. There was a stair well, he didn't know where it went he's only been here, unwillingly mind you, for ten minutes. There was the bed he was on and a light hangging from the celing. Looking out the window there was a little barn with two horses in it. And right there, sniffing his feet was a- Wait... Sniffing his.. Sniffing. Feet.

"Is that a dog?" Arthur asked, his eyes lighting up.

Laughing, Alistair patted the dog on the head. "Yes, his name is Francis. You can pet him if you wanted to." Arthur smiled and complied, patting Francis on the head and down his back.

Aruthr looked around more "Is it okay if I go upstaris?" he asked Alistair.

"Not yet, young one. You can see when you reach the age of 19."

"But- But that's seven years away!"

Alistair laughed, with a light smile. "Then you will have to wait seven years."

"Can I go back to Alfred in seven years?"

"...No."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay don't hate me. I just want to show you the two sides as being good in their own way. It will probably be every other chapter as Arthur and Alfred the next until it comes to current time line.**_

 _ **Don't forget to Follow/Fave 3**_

 _ **A special thank you to OkamiDemo for my first review. That really gave me the motivation to continue this fic.^^**_

 _ **The chapters will get longer as I get more time to write.**_

 _ **And I just want to say 'HOLLY FUCKING HELL' Guys I did not think that I would get so many views from this little idea I came up with, I mean really. It's only been a day since I posted this fic and it already has 54 views, 4 follows, and 1 fave. 3 Thank You guys so much. I'm going to start a Country Count so get ready for this.**_

 _ **Country count is 12.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did... You don't want to know...**_

He just stood there. Looking at the woods.

He was gone.

His best friend was gone.

Arthur was gone.

He was gone and would never come back, because no one comes back from The Forbidden Forest. It was a fact known through the land.

And with Arthur's mother crying next to him, he didn't even take notice to the tears running down his own face as he hoped and prayed to the high heavens that he would see Arthur again.

That night Alfred did not sleep. He stayed up looking out his window, so that if it happened, he would be the first one to see Arthur again.

The King sent out solders to try and find the young child, but that would not ease Alfred's mind.

Looking up to the stars Alfred whispered "I will be the one to bring you home again Arthur, and when you get here... When you are back home we will have the biggest party to celebrate, because we all miss you so much and it doesn't matter how long it will take, I will never forget you."

Tears running down his little face he lie in bed to try and catch some sleep in the last few hours of the sleeping sun. Promising himself that, tomorrow, he was going to start training so that he himself would find Arthur and bring him back.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I meant good and bad in their own ways. It happens to everyone. This may not show the bad for Alfred yet but it will in future chapters. So sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, as I've said before I am going to make the chapters longer as I get into it.**_

 _ **Don't expect all chapters to be posted quickly, I am going on vacation so I won't have that much time for wifi. Also the wifi at my house is weak so it sometimes shuts off for a while.**_

 _ **Anyway:**_

 _ **Don't forget to Follow/Fave 3**_

 _ **Thank You! all for the follows/faves/reviews they mean a lot and keep me going!**_

 _ **Country Count (All in All): 13**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah...**

Arthur woke up early the next morning, to hear something being sharpened. Shaking slightly he got up and moved over to look out the window. Blinking a few times from the light shining in his eyes he saw Alistair sharpening a blade.

His eyes widened as he yelled "Please don't eat me!"

In a state of shock Alistair looked at Arthur and laughed. "No no no, this isn't for you young child-"

"My name is Arthur."

"Alright, this isn't for you, Arthur. I'm just getting ready to cut some fire wood."

"Oh." he said, relaxing a bit, "Do you need any help?"

A bit surprised by Arthur's words he just nodded "You can get some kindling if you would like."

"Okay." Arthur said as he walked into the woods

"Don't go to far Arthur."

"I know I know! You're not my mum or anything!"

Arthur walked into the woods a bit further than intended but as long as he got the kindling it should be fine. He looked around to see all diffrenet kinds of trees, so many trees that he's never seen before.

As he walked farther into the woods, he saw a deer. Well, it was more a fawn.

Arthur slowly walked up to it. "hello there. Are you lost?" The fawn looked at him, eyes wide. "It's alright lovely, I won't hurt you." The fawn backed away a bit so Arthur stopped, waited and thought of something his mother told him once,

'To gain the trust of a deer , or any animal, you must show you have a gentle side and bow before you advance.'

So he did just that. He bowed. The fawn saw this and bowed it's own head to the ground, allowing Arthur to walk forward, and set his hand on the fawn's head.

"You need a name." He decided. "How about Fern?" The fawn, Fern as she was now, nodded her head and rubbed at him, just enough to not knock him over.

"I need to finish getting the kindling, would you like to help me?" Arthur asked and Fern complied, motioning for Arthur to follow.

They walked a long path to bushes upon bushes of perfect kindling.

"Wow." Arthur had said "This place is amazing."

Grabbing all the kindling his little hands could hold, he started to make his was back, turning, only to wave farewell. "Good bye, Fern. I shall see you again soon."

Back at the hut, Arthur found Alistair still chopping the wood.

Just like I left you Arthur thought as he made his was closer.

As Alistair was about to chop at another log, he spotted Arthur. "Did you get enough kindling?"

"Yes! Fern helped me." Arthur replied with a smile.

"And who is 'Fern'?"

"She's the little fawn in the woods."

"There are a lot of fawn in the woods, Arthur."

"Not like Fern though, she just seems special somehow."

"...How did she seem special?"

"I don't know... Maybe it was how she looked at me, like she understood something."

Alistair thought for a long moment. "You should see if you can find her again tomorrow, at this same time."

"Are you saying it's okay to go out there again?"

"As long as you don't go out to often, and tell me if you want to leave to find your little friend, Fern was it?"

Arthur, getting frustrated, started to argue with Alistair. Something they didn't know quite then, would be a big part of their lifes together...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So... Little Arthur with a fawn. We like? We don't like? She might be important later thought but idk.**_

 _ **Okay so I gave you two chapters today, that's good right?**_

 _ **Anyway I would have posted this sooner but my laptop deleted half of this chapter. And I guess the length of this chap. makes up for how short the other one was.**_

 _ **Don't forget to Follow/Fave this fic. It really does give me the motavation.**_

 _ **County Count is still 13**_


End file.
